


A Rose in Misery

by lord_of_the_phantom



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Tears, You might cry, i almost cried, this is tragic man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_the_phantom/pseuds/lord_of_the_phantom
Summary: Eponine's life, told through a poem! Hope you like it!





	A Rose in Misery

A little Rose of a girl  
Spotted a woman approaching  
She watched and waited  
For the woman to come closer

Then she saw the girl.  
A lark, flying across the path.  
The rose was happy to see the lark  
Finally, a friend her age!  
For though her sister was kind  
She was but a seed.   
And the rose had already sprouted.

A woman ran from the Rose's home  
She pounced on the young woman  
And the Lark flew to the Rose.   
They grew close as they played  
But it wasn't meant to be. 

The young woman left the Lark  
And the Rose's mother ripped them apart  
How cruel, friendships lost!

The Rose was a bully.  
She and her sister  
They harmed the Lark  
Clipped her little wings  
Teased her for her dreams  
But it was all they knew.

Snow soon fell upon the Rose.  
A cold December came.   
And with it, an Eagle flew in. 

The Eagle flew away  
Taking the Lark with him  
That poor Rose wilted inside.   
No Eagle would fly her away.

The Rose lost most of her petals  
As time went on  
After the Lark learned to fly  
The world's cruelties turned to her.  
And she wilted.  
For no Rose can thrive in darkness.

One day, she met a young man.  
He treated her with kindness  
And made her smile.  
The Rose began to blossom.  
She was not as beautiful as she once was  
But she was blossoming.

One summer day, the Rose saw the Lark  
And she was beautiful.  
The once-mute songbird found her voice  
The Rose wondered how   
Those tables turned  
And how the Lark was perfect  
And the Rose was failing.

Why didn't the Eagle fly her away?  
But no Rose can fly  
It is rooted to its first home.

Her Sun ran over  
Beaming like the ray of light he was.  
He saw the Lark  
And dreamed to fly with her  
The Rose wasn't for him.

He begged her to find the Lark  
He called her an angel  
And how could the Rose refuse?   
She couldn't lose her light  
The Rose couldn't wilt again.

She found the Lark  
And she was singing  
The Rose knew she'd lost her Sun  
And she would wither again  
But she couldn't lose her Sun.

He again said she was an angel  
Like the light of the sun  
And he hadn't even heard her sing.  
Everything was failing. 

They talked of their love  
The Sun and the Lark  
And as for that Rose?   
She was left alone  
Knowing the Sun wouldn't love her  
Feeling forgotten  
But refusing to leave.  
"He will never feel this way."

The Lark called the Sun  
And he answered her call.  
The Rose still waited. 

A Rat, the Rose's father, approached.   
How could a Rose such as her  
Be born of a Rat?  
No one could be sure. 

He tarnished the ground  
With every step, things died.  
But one question throbbed in her mind  
Why did he come?

No.   
The Rat couldn't harm the Eagle.  
Her Sun was in there.  
And the Rat would kill them all.  
There had to be a way.  
Everyone had to stay safe.

An idea struck the Rose  
She could help the Sun  
The Rat would hate her  
But didn't he already?

A scream pierced the night.  
She warned that Rat  
He did not listen.  
The Rose would pay  
But her Sun still shone  
That made it worth it.

But the Sun ran off  
And left the Rose alone  
But he left something else too.  
A letter from his Lark.

She was going to England  
Without the Sun  
This would break him.  
He would shine no more.

A gentle rain began to fall  
But it was not nourishing.  
No, it just saddened her further  
As she dreamed of what might have been.  
Everything was over.

An idea came to her  
Fast as lightning.  
She could fight  
Become a soldier of Apollo  
Give her life for the Sun  
Ensure his happy ending

The Rose dressed as a man  
With clothes tainted by the Rat  
Ready to sacrifice herself  
The Lark and the Sun would be happy.  
And the Rose would die.  
And no one would mourn her.  
Wilted and broken.

Apollo called them to a funeral.  
He ran into the street  
Followed by the Sun  
And after him, the Rose.  
Everything fell into place.   
"To the barricades!"

Night settled on the barricade.  
And with it came soldiers  
Like cats on the hunt.  
This was her chance.

He aimed at the Sun  
That soldier.  
The Rose ran to him  
Ripping her roots from the dirt  
She would save him  
"No!"

Bang.  
The shot echoed over the barricade.  
Like a crack of thunder  
The Rose sank to the ground  
Her roots spread around her  
She was going to die.

The Sun came to her.   
"What are you doing?"  
She handed him his letter.  
He and the Lark would take flight.  
And she'd be   
Gone.

She told him not to fret.  
That she wasn't in pain.  
A gentle rain fell  
And it was nourishing.  
She'd be okay.  
Nothing could hurt her.

The Rose's hold on reality slipped  
Black invaded her eyes  
The Sun was dimming  
Darker  
And darker.  
All was black.

The Rose was once again on a barricade  
But they were free  
However, two were gone  
The Sun and the Lark  
For they had lived  
And the others had died.

The Sun never forgot that Rose  
Who managed to blossom  
In her dark, cold life  
She had saved him  
Though he did not love her.

And as for her name?  
Eponine.  
Her name was Eponine.  
And she was a Rose in misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sad, isn't it? Sorry. I might be making this illustrated, and if that's the case, it'll be on my Wattpad, which is addbratlove225!


End file.
